


Segment

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: Star Trek Shipping Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One couch section is not big enough for a Vulcan and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segment

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Sphura: Segment

"Spock, come over here."

"Yes Nyota?"

"I'm cold."

"It would be logical to tell the computer to increase the temperature. Computer, increase temperature by 2 poi-"

"Spock, please."

"Alright... Is that more comfortable."

"Yeah, much better. Thank you Spock."

"It is no problem. I enjoy this simple act as well."

"Spock?"

"Yes Nyota?"

"You're cute."

"Thank you. You are as well...  
It is difficult to fit on this one section of the couch."

"But it's warmer."

"...So it is."

**Author's Note:**

> To tell you the truth, I don't really like writing Sphura, and if I do it only ends up as fluff… ^^;


End file.
